I Live for Loving You
by CriscoKittie
Summary: Kagome just busted Inuyasha and Kikyo together...again! But is everything always what it seems? One-shot only!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha still! Come on people, you should know this by now!

Author's Note: This story is based off of a poem I found in another story. I can't remember where or the name of the story. Oh well...at the end I'll write the poem.

I Live for Loving You

Years had passed by since first going through the well and Kagome was now 19. They were still on the hunt for jewel shards. After all that time they only had a fourth of the sparkly gem and Naraku only had an eighth after Kikyo tried to destroy him. She had wanted to take all of the Shikon no Tama, yet only was able to grasp most of the nearly reconstructed orb. The un-dead priestess shattered what she had ripped form Naraku's grip with her power and scattered the fragments.

_How long will this go on?_ Kagome wondered while their group trudged back to the safety of Kaede's village.

"Man, I'm just exhausted from watching all of you fight that last demon," Shippo piped up. The others, to tired to reply properly, just glared at the kitsune for having so much energy. After arriving back at the old miko's, the group collapsed on the wooden floor. Kaede stared at them with questions in her eyes.

"Ye all must be completely worn out if ye two didn't come back fighting," the old woman thought a loud. Not one of them heard her, for they were all fast asleep. Hours passed by and night draped her onyx veil over the sky. Amber globes opened to the dark. Inuyasha turned his silver haired head and made out Kagome's outline. _Why is it...that I must climb 100 mountains to get to you,_ he pondered watching her looking so happy in her dream, _When all you have to do is smile...to get to me?_ Frustrated, the hanyou shuffled out of the abode. As he left the home a green soul collector slithered by.

The snake turned back and watched Inuyasha with its huge eyes. The half dog demon followed the servant to its master. Her eyes glowed after catching sight of her love.

"Kikyo, why are you here?" he demanded softly. She smiled heartbreakingly at him. He noted that her tiny grin didn't have the same affect on his heart that Kagome's did.

"Inuyasha, I know how you feel, and yet...I can't forget," she explained, tears drowning her eyes. A sigh escaped through his fanged orifice.

"Kikyo, I can't be with you," he told her firmly.

"I know, but loving you is like breathing!" she belted out with dissatisfaction, then bowed her head and whispered, "How can I stop?" A single tear ran down the curve of her cheek.

Lights woke the slumbering miko that lain on the floor of Kaede's hut. _Blue..._,she wrinkled her forehead, _blue lights, but from where?_ She lifter her upper body supporting herself with her arms propped up from behind.

"They're disconnected souls," Miroku mumbled out still half asleep. A frown etched itself upon her pretty face.

"Disconnected souls," she said more to herself than anyone else. She knew what that meant. _Kikyo._ The raven-haired beauty hoisted herself to her feet and marched through the doorway with her fists clenched at her sides.

"That no good...lousy...stupid...mean...," she continued to grumble while stomping through the forest, trying to get rid of her rage. Ten minutes passed and Kagome was no longer fuming, but worried about Inuyasha. She finally stumbled upon the two wrapped in each other's arms. Red embraced the living girl and she fled the scene as her soul sunk into sorrow.

A sensitive dog nose picked up a sweet vanilla and rosemary fragrance mixed with salt. Kikyo could see the worry written all over Inuyasha's face and knew her reincarnation had spied them once again.

"Go to her," was all she said before the soul collectors gathered their mistress up to the sky. He watched her float away from her arms for the last time. _I feel...light,_ the hanyou noticed as the invisible weight lifted off his shoulders. Inuyasha zoomed after the girl of his dreams. H found her weeping underneath the God Tree.

"Inuyasha! I saw you with her!" Kagome screamed just the silver haired dog landed beside her. His gold sparkling globes grew large from astonishment.

"I'm sorry," she spoke like defeated warrior, "Just...do you think I'm pretty?"

"No," he said softly. A tear ran down her rosy cheek.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" she continued sniffily.

"No," he replied. More tears trailed down.

"Would you cry if I left?" she sobbed out.

"No," he whispered once more.

"I've heard enough," she choked out. The miko turned and raced away, her face drenched in the wetness of her tears. He chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, listen," he passionately yelled out, "You're not pretty, you're **beautiful**! I don't want to be with you forever, I **need** to be with you forever! And...," he whispered bringing his love into his arms, "I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd **die**." He finished holding her close to his hard body.

"Last night," Kagome murmured back tickling his fuzzy ear, "I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you," she pulled away so she could look into his amber depths, "I was doing great, but then...I ran out of stars." She beamed at him showing her heart. He reciprocated her blissfully and drew her back to his warmth.

"Kagome...I live to love you," Inuyasha spoke tenderly into her ear and then kissed her tears away.

All right! Now here's the original poem from someone somewhere...

A girl asked a boy if her thought she was pretty. He said "No." She asked him if he would want to be with her forever, and he said "No." She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied with a "No." She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face the boy grabbed her arm and said, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die."

So there! Be happy and don't worry why Kikyo acted the way she did, its just part of the story.


End file.
